Gae Construction, Inc
by BrokenWingsFrozenTears
Summary: A long-denied businessman is helpless to resist the advances of a gorgeous construction worker.


**Gae Construction, Inc.**

Written by: Krazy

Pairing: Trowa x Quatre

Rating: NC-17; Anal

Date Complete: 6/01/08

Summary: A long-denied businessman is helpless to resist the advances of a gorgeous construction worker.

He heard the catcalls, the obviously pleased mentioning of a blond bombshell, and he glanced around in reflexive curiosity, trying to find the person the nearby construction crew was making such a ruckus about. Yet, he saw no one fitting the description. Out of the small crowd of people, he found only a spattering of brunet women and a blond he was certain wasn't the object of their attention. Thus confused, he glanced toward the men making all the noise, surprised to find three sets of eyes staring directly at /him/.

"Hey, Sunshine, like the way you fill out that suit," one of them yelled, long chestnut hair pulled back in a braid lying over his shoulder. The other, his hair a dark chocolate brown, seemed only as curious as himself about the commotion and the subject of it, looking on with an almost bland expression. Yet when his eyes rested on the third man who sported a seemingly dangerous but natural fall of rich brown hair that covered his right eye, he felt a tightening in his gut that he knew instinctively was attraction. The man wasn't leering, wasn't doing more than watching, gazing at him with a small, almost indiscernible smile on his face.

He shivered. Those features were striking even from afar.

Even beneath a dirty white hardhat.

And so it went for the entire week - his walks for an early lunch and the continued catcalls from the loud brunet with the long braid, his two companions always present to observe, staring at the hapless businessman. And as always, the tall man's striking but small smile always sent a tingle through his body, traveling straight to his groin. Oh, Allah, but could he fill out a pair of jeans.

It wasn't until the following week that he didn't see his usual cheering section, a strange wave of disappointment washing over him, missing the glance of the tall man with the beautiful, sharp features and the unusual but intriguing fall of auburn hair. He found he'd come to look forward to it; possibly a bit too much.

"You're late today."

Nearly dropping his briefcase, the blond turned abruptly, like a dream finally up close, face to face with the gorgeous stranger. His eyes were green. No, more beautiful than that. Emerald.

"Trouble in the office. Lunch break?"

A nod. Oh how badly he wanted to reach out and touch that face.

"Sorry about the catcalls. It's...my fault, actually."

The blond shook his head, dismissing it with a smile.

"Don't worry about it. But I have to say that was a first for me. That guy's pretty...outgoing. And, um, how is it your fault?"

"I commented on you first, privately. He added in the rest, publicly and of his own accord, to see if you might be interested. Usually straight men don't blush and take off like you did. It helped me work up the nerve to talk to you."

The aforementioned blush was now rising to his cheeks, making him feel foolish and immature, but it /had/ been a long time since he'd been with anyone or received that kind of attention from a man. And he wasn't teasing – he could feel the sincerity. He was being surprisingly straightforward. He admired the quality, too used to a world where sycophants piled at his feet.

"I wasn't running away, if that's what you mean. I didn't know what to do."

"So…shall I wine and dine you properly or do you have another preference?"

He swallowed hard, hoping he didn't look as nervous as he felt, though part of the shiver running through his body was in no small amount the resulting excitement from such a politely explicit offer. He couldn't quite look him in the face, eyes traveling just high enough to read the logo of his company on his grey cotton shirt, a plain font surrounded by some generic circular design reading: Gae Construction, Inc., Since 1969.

"Today I think I prefer…wherever and as soon as possible," he replied in a voice steadier than he had thought to hope. Again, that blood-pumping, barely-there smile curved those enticing lips. The man's presence was overwhelming and for reasons he could only guess. Now he was putty in his hands.

"This way."

Without even a squeak of protest the blond followed him down an alley, past a few buildings to a secluded spot not too far from the cafe he went to daily for lunch. He became occupied and dizzy watching the brunet's firm ass move in those tight jeans, almost blushing at the added thrill of the tool belt snugly wrapped about his thin waist. He felt nervous, certainly, when they finally stopped, but lust was beginning to overshadow any sense of uncertainty as he stood waiting in the shadows of an abandoned shop, wondering if he should make the first move.

However, he didn't have much time to consider as his Adonis pressed him back against the rough brick wall behind him, his briefcase slipping from suddenly weak fingers to land with a thud on the dirt at their feet as he made a small sound as he connected with it. His body trembled, yearning for this stranger's touch, however garnered. Then those too intense green eyes were searching his own, seemed to find what they were looking for, and he had to fight back a moan as his lips were captured, a slick tongue pressing instantly between them, seeking access.

And he gave it, returned the fervent strokes with swipes of his own, the unmistakable hard-on of his construction worker pressing into his crotch. He shifted his hips to let their bulges press flush against each other, groaning at the scrape of jeans through his expensive suit pants as erection met erection.

"You're beautiful," the stranger whispered. "I want to know how you like to be touched."

"How about how I liked to be fucked?"

He felt a shudder pass through the other's body, smiling softly as glazed eyes met his own before passionate lips closed over his mouth, ravaging and tasting as eager hands pushed his coat away, making quick work of his pants. He wrapped his arms around the stranger's neck, moaning as those long fingers gripped his shaft, lightly pumping.

"Tell me."

The slight strain in the brunet's voice made him groan, lust a thick, erotic curtain settling over them, draping them entirely.

"Hard...fast. But...first go slow," he had to request. He'd felt the size of his nameless partner and didn't want to sacrifice his pleasure to an unintended brutal entry. He felt a slight nod, lips caressing his neck, letting them explore his skin, nip his ear, until the stranger pulled slightly away.

"Would you?"

He glanced down, seeing the condom wrapper, nodding dumbly, head swimming with arousal, fumbling slightly with the packet as the brunet's cock was revealed after the clanking of his heavy belt quieted, the rigid flesh colored a dark blush that made the blond lick his lips.

"Next time," the brunet purred, though the blond did not quite dare to hope for a next time. "I want to be inside you. I think you want that too."

His voice was deep and husky in the businessman's ear, and he nodded again, trailing his fingers in a feather light touch up the length of the pulsing organ, heart pounding as it twitched upward, eager for stimulation. He closed his eyes, savoring the hiss of breath his touch incited before rolling the latex over the heavy, swollen flesh, a small tube of lube then pressed into his hand.

Not needing any further instruction or persuasion, he squeezed a generous glob onto his fingers, coating the beautiful cock with reverent strokes, gasping as his hand was pushed away, pants then pulled down past his ankles, wriggling unsteadily out of them, the man hooking his strong arms under his thighs and lifting him up to press him tightly to the wall, practically folding him in half.

"Please..." he gasped, the very picture of a wanton, debauched creature, businessman persona shattered to pieces as he begged for gentle penetration and a long, hard fuck all at once, his hands splayed against the incredibly muscled back of the beautiful stranger.

He didn't receive a verbal answer, instead gasping softly as he felt the slick poke of that amazing cock against his opening. He breathed deep as the brunet barely pushed forward, working the head in, pulling back and pressing only fractionally deeper with careful, unhurried movements.

The blond was losing himself completely to the incredible sensations, body trembling with want and suddenly opening to admit him, their groans mingling as he slid inside, the brunet waiting long moments before beginning to pump himself slowly in and out of his tight anal grip, seeming to try to judge for himself if the blond had truly adjusted.

And all too quickly the slow pace and light friction wasn't nearly enough, the blond opening his eyes to find those glittering green orbs watching him, delving straight past every barrier, and he felt as though this man was seeing a part of him no one else had ever glimpsed.

"D-do it," he panted, holding him tighter, releasing a loud gasp before he bit down hard on his bottom lip when that hot cock pushed deep inside then began pounding, fast and hard, in and out, the man apparently ready and willing to fulfill his every request and then some.

The slickness of the heavy coat of lube let the brunet move as he wished, the blond's hardness bouncing between them as he took the ramming of his life with lusty groans, loving the slap of the man's pelvis against his ass, how perfectly he shoved into his body.

"Ah…gonna…oh…!" he panted, warning of his impending release, giving a soft cry as he received a low grunt and an urgent pistoning of that hard dick deep into his ass, the brunet screwing him for all he was worth. Then, within a space of only a few labored breaths, his cock released its hot translucent seed to splatter between them, the stranger's body holding rigid as he gave his own low, exultant cry of release.

Then the brunet was leaning heavily against him, panting, the blond matching him breath for breath before the stranger slipped out, making him whimper softly at the tenderness of his ravaged hole before being set gently on his feet.

And he couldn't help but smile as the beautiful man went so far as to help him get his briefs and pants back in order, some small bit of affection alight in his emerald eyes as he brushed a few sweat-drenched bangs from his face. And the blond simply found too much in this stranger he was unwilling to let go, watching him toss off the condom and zip himself up, overcome with a sudden, unexpected sense of fear.

"I'm...Quatre Winner," he stated, worried that when the man walked away he would be gone forever. He wanted to know if these powerful feelings would remain. Refused to regret giving himself up to the arms of someone he'd just barely met.

"Trowa Barton. It's a pleasure to meet you, Quatre. May I…buy you lunch sometime?" he offered, and Quatre couldn't help the grin that stole across his lips, shimmering in his eyes as worry faded away.

"Yes, Trowa, I'd love that."

End


End file.
